Welcome to Arkham !
by Nevermind555
Summary: Arkham... ses suites grand luxe... ses médecins en blouses blanches... et son patient le plus célèbre !  Joker version Ledger. Nolanverse.


**Welcome to Arkham**

Il existe, dans la prestigieuse cité de Gotham, un membre malade, le genre de gangrène qui prend racine et ronge sans plus de distinction le corps sain : Arkham. Son pont-levis au mécanisme fatigué, sa large grille de fer corrodée, son jardin laissé à l'abandon parsemé de taupinières, ses bâtiments lugubres et décrépis mettant les briques à nu, ses tuiles rompues, envolées ou inexistantes, et, surtout, la folie qui habite l'intérieur des murs.

Plus loin, tout en bout de couloir, en limite de l'aile nord, dans la partie la moins hospitalière de l'asile, là, baignée par la pénombre, délaissée par la puissance du soleil, gît la cellule 335.

Certes, il s'agit d'une surface relativement spacieuse, au revêtement de sol moisi et décollé, habité par la vermine, au robinet fuyard et aux fenêtres closes. Le "luxe" selon l'ironie de son directeur, attribué à un interné de marque : le Joker.

Le Joker a fait saigner Gotham. Il a privé la cité de son libre-arbitre sous des tours qui auraient pu laisser penser que la population avait le choix. Le Joker a déguisé ses actes criminels.

A présent, il revêt la tenue réglementaire voyante bien que passablement crasseuse, ses effets personnels prenant la poussière et la moisissure au rez-de-chaussée, rangés à la va-vite dans un cagibi miteux. 

Il est loin, le temps où la moindre sortie du clown dans les allées vertigineuses de Gotham provoquait son lot d'émoi ! sentir frémir la panique chez cette foule grouillante, se heurter aux coups répétées du Batman, démonter les rouages de la société, voilà quels étaient les grands sports chers au Joker ! aujourd'hui, il faut se contenter de peu : l'ouverture du sas, le glissement du plateau contenant le repas miteux, la salle dite d'éveil désertée par les autres patients où, tenu en laisse par deux molosses peu causants, le Joker creuse ses méninges pour rendre l'endroit un peu plus vivant !...

L'occupant de la cellule 335 fait peur. A part certains gardiens courageux armés jusqu'aux dents, le clown voit peu de monde. Devant cet état de fait déplorable, le directeur a vu défiler un petit comité qui réclamait que le Joker bénéficie de soins appropriés et de séances de psy régulières. Las ! les revendications ont rapidement cessé et l'esprit brillant quoiqu'un peu habité du Joker s'est vu relégué dans les tréfonds de l'aile nord qu'il surnomme d'ailleurs familièrement le "grenier". 

Au début, les anciens pensaient que le clown était résigné à suivre ses médicamentations, ingurgitant bien sagement les cachets colorés, adoptant un comportement exemplaire... visant à mieux frapper dans le dos.

Ils ont alors secoué la tête depuis leurs bureaux au dernier niveau du bâtiment le plus neuf du lot, non, décidément, le Joker était irrécupérable. 

La nuit, un long cri qui se termine par un grésillement de tous les tableaux électriques provenant de la salle d'électrochocs située dans les entrailles du sous-sol, entraîne celui, indéniablement plus marqué du clown : un rire qui se déploie le long des couloirs froids et humides, qui enfle d'étage en étage, terminé par une sorte de plainte aiguë. Le clown fait ses vocalises. Peu après, l'asile se retrouve plongé dans le silence.

Claque alors la porte du service médical, bruit de talons sur le carrelage noir et blanc dont certains carreaux sautent ou sonnent creux, appel des colosses façon chiens de garde, entrée en cellule : "Alors ? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, le clown ?" le tout avec un petit réconfortant : drogues ou coups de matraque, au choix et selon l'humeur. 

Penser au justicier là-dehors n'est résolument pas la meilleure façon de prendre du bon temps. Le clown renifle, semblant se souvenir de ce qu'il était avant d'échouer ici.

Le Batman. Cet espèce de curieux insecte volant...

Il a fait bon le malmener jadis. Lui tordre l'esprit dans tous les sens, lui faire cracher ses boyaux. Non, vraiment, le souvenir demeure vivace, jouissif. Il arrache même de temps en temps un petit rire au clown lorsque la solitude le pèse, lorsque sa cellule se fendille un peu plus, cédant aux ravages du temps.

"Dites... il est prévu... pour quand ce petit... coup de pinceau nécessaire à la... bonne conservation de ce... bien appartenant à la... collectivité locale ?" questionne souvent le pensionnaire forcé. Hélas ! il n'arrache rien de plus qu'un vague grognement des chiens de garde.

Il soupire alors, regagnant sa couche dont l'épaisseur se réduit à une peau de chagrin. Tout fout le camp, y compris le confort !... 

Le clown manque cruellement de divertissement. Ici ne suinte que le goutte-à-goutte incessant du robinet, le vol irrégulier et agaçant d'une mouche ou deux, le craquement sinistre du sol usé ainsi que la pale lueur du projecteur qui éclaire la cour.

Depuis sa fenêtre close, le Joker a une vue imprenable sur ce qu'il appelle "la cour de récré" où les détenus s'échangent, à la vue des gardiens oisifs, toutes sortes de stupéfiants. Comme si ce qu'ils servent à l'infirmerie ne suffisait pas !... 

La visite médicale demeure la seule activité la plus divertissante du moment ; hebdomadaire, effectuée par un médecin aussi froid que méthodique et une jolie infirmière qui prend des notes. Toujours en compagnie des deux cerbères, cela va sans dire !...

Le nez sensible du clown peut percevoir l'odeur subtil du parfum porté par le seul membre féminin de l'équipe sans pour autant pouvoir citer la marque. Amusante également la façon dont elle le détaille sans oser franchement le regarder, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête enragée en cage.

Un coup de matraque a tôt fait de rétablir la situation : "Arrête de la mater, le clown !" hurle le gardien en frappant un coup sur la nuque solide.

"Alors, docteur ? il a quoi en plus de la rage ?" s'amusent-ils.

"Je réserve mon diagnostic à qui de droit, Messieurs." annonce la voix régulière du médecin. "En tout cas, cette cellule est insalubre."

"Hé, Doc... on n'est pas dans un trois étoiles ici."

"Ouais. Tu ne veux pas encore lui refiler ta petite assistante sous prétexte que ça lui ferait du bien au moral ?"

Le médecin soupire : "Attendez-moi dehors, Agnieszka."

Depuis l'incident : plus de visite médicale, plus de docteur glacial et plus d'Agnieszka. 

Les nuits, l'esprit du clown vagabonde hors des murs, fuyant comme l'eau le long de la gouttière percée, passant outre le système d'alarme dont les non-conformités sont avérées. Gotham... Gotham appelle.

Il imagine déjà les gros titres qui marqueraient son évasion. Il se coulerait à nouveau avec délice dans son pardessus, les couteaux circuleraient entre ses doigts et il se peindrait le visage avec des gestes presque lents et précis.

Puis il brûlera entièrement Arkham, depuis les fondations jusqu'à la charpente. 

Depuis quand n'a-t-il plus tenu d'armes ?... depuis combien de temps déjà ses précieux couteaux sommeillent-ils dans les poches de son pardessus ?...

Le clown suit l'état de délabrement des bâtiments. Son moral et son physique semblent s'écrouler. Ils ont décidé de l'avoir à l'usure. Et ils sont en passe de réussir.

Le Joker manque d'exercice. Ne pas pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes lui tape sur les nerfs.

Il allonge ses longues jambes l'une après l'autre, effectue quelques mouvements. La charpente osseuse se rebelle, les muscles sont ankylosés.

"Ho ! par ici !... si vous voulez... me casser quelques côtes... c'est maintenant !" crie-t-il assez fort pour être entendu.

Un brouhaha. Des pas. La porte qu'on déverrouille. L'apparition infernale de ses deux molosses préférés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, le clown ? t'as besoin de ta raclée quotidienne pour te sentir mieux ?"

Le sourire s'allonge plus qu'il ne l'est, le Joker craque de la nuque : "En route... mes jolis !" 

Un couple de pigeons a élu domicile sur le rebord de fenêtre de la cellule et leurs roucoulements incessants ponctuent les piailleries de la basse-cour en tenue orange.

Voici les façades recouvertes de fientes, ce qui cache un peu la misère et les fissures qui rongent la périphérie des fenêtres.

De temps en temps, l'hélice d'un hélicoptère rappelle au clown qu'il y a une vie dans les airs.

Et que dans les airs il y a... Batman.

Le clown se retourne rageusement sur sa couche, faisant craquer tout le sommier métallique. Un plan... un plan pour sortir d'ici. Et vite ! 

_FIN._


End file.
